The Story Of Me
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: The Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D have to pick up a gifted and transport him to a S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Skye gets to know him. This is the story of Robert, also known as DeweyFinn21.


The Story Of Me

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's Note: I don't own Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. and any characters from that show. I only own the OCs in this story. Author's Note: This isn't like my usual fare, but I needed to write this to help me deal with some stuff. Anyways. Let's get on with it. This'll be my episode 19 of Wind Waker HD. Although, hopefully not as sad, but just as uplifting.**_

"We have a pickup." Coulson informed May.

"Why?"

"We're close by. It's another gifted. 17. Goes to the New Deal High School." Coulson told her.

"So, we're babysitting until we can get him transported?" May asked.

"It'll only be a few hours. It's a simple delivery." Coulson said.

* * *

"So, where are we stopping next?" Skye asked.

"We're going to be in Texas." Coulson informed her.

"What's going on in Texas?" Fitz asked.

"A gifted. Teenage boy. He has psychokinesis." Coulson told them.

"Psychokinesis! He can move things with his mind!" Skye exclaimed.

"Yes. That's the definition of psychokinesis." Fitz said.

"Look, it'll be a quick pick up . He'll only be here for as long as it takes to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. and drop him off." Coulson told his team.

"So, who's going to pick him up?" Ward asked.

"It'll be me and Skye." He said.

"Me?" Skye asked.

"Yes, you. I figure we'll make him feel welcome, and you'll be a better choice than May." Coulson explained.

"So, what do we know about this kid?" Simmons asked.

"Two days ago he moved a bus." Coulson told them.

"Was anybody hurt?" Ward asked.

"No, it was the middle of the school day, nobody was around."

"Then how do we know it was him?"

"Social media. He went on to Facebook and posted about how the bus moved exactly where he thought it would. He saw it moving, and freaked out."

"So, are we going to take him from his school?"

"We have to." Coulson said. "Director Fury's rules regarding gifteds is to keep them under S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance as closely as possible. Ever since the 'Scorch' incident." Coulson remembered.

"We get them so that groups like Centipede don't." Simmons said.

"Exactly."

"What kind of kid is he?" Skye asked.

"He's valedictorian. Drum Major of the marching band. All-State bassoon player. Nothing else much of interest." Coulson told them.

"So, he's a music prodigy?" Simmons wondered.

"No, his parents are the band directors." Coulson told them.

"Both of them?" Ward asked.

"Yes." Coulson answered. "He also is very prolific online. He seems to use a single username for everything. DeweyFinn21. He has a YouTube channel, a FanFiction page, Writing dot com, FunTrivia, TVTropes. The list goes on."

"Hmm. A guy fanfic writer. Now I've heard everything." Skye quipped.

"He seems like a nice kid. The question is, how have we not heard of him until now? He's been known to have an overactive imagination. So, why hasn't anything happened earlier?"

"Maybe he just developed powers?" Simmons suggested.

"Maybe, we'll have to go to him and ask. Are you ready, Skye?"

"Sure." She said.

* * *

Robert was bored. Spanish 3 was super easy, considering the fact that 90 percent of the time the class just watched movies. Right now it was Friday Night Lights. Robert never cared for sports. The only sporting movies that he liked were Cool Runnings, The Mighty Ducks series, The Sandlot series (Yes, even the sequels), and Dodgeball. Maybe Blades Of Glory and Balls Of Fury, which surprisingly are unrelated, but he hasn't seen those in a while. Luckily, during this class you could have your phone out, so he was on his smartphone writing a story. He was thinking of how the story could go when an announcement came up.

"Excuse me, but will Robert Finn come to the office? Robert Finn." Robert was confused. He hadn't done anything wrong recently, he hadn't lost his temper like usual. Was this about the bus? Because he had no idea how that happened. It was moving on its own.

"What did you do?" The class clown asked.

"Probably I have a dentist appointment and my mom forgot to tell me." Robert tried to reason. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the office. His mom wasn't there.

"Hello, Robert."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Agent Coulson, with S.H.I.E.L.D. and this is Skye."

"What do you want with me?"

"We just need you to come with us." Coulson said calmly.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." Sky interjected.

"Then, why do you need me?"

"It has to do with the bus." Coulson said.

"No." Robert said.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"You're going to take me away. I'm not going." Robert said.

"It's for your own protection. You're on our radar. And we're usually the last ones to get these things. If you don't come with us, some bad people are going to find their way to you, and hurt you." Skye told him.

"I can't. I don't want to leave my friends!" Robert told them.

"You'll be able to come back. Once we get you protected." Skye told him.

"No. I'll be even more of an outcast than I already am!" Robert yelled.

"Look, I know that this isn't easy, but if you work with us, we'll help you out." Coulson told him.

"Okay. I'll go with you, as long as I can get back to my friends and family!"

"I promise that you'll be back here." Skye told him.

"Fine. I'll go. Have you told my parents that they won't have to worry about me?" He asked.

"Yes. They know."

"Okay." Robert said as he walked away from his life and into the life of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

He was on the plane. They called it the Bus, but it was a plane. Robert was in the waiting room, he was using his powers to draw a picture. Skye saw this and decided to talk to him about it. When he finished drawing she spoke up.

"Hey! That's a nice drawing." She said.

"Yeah. I couldn't do anything like it." Robert said.

"What?" Skye was confused.

"I imagined the picture and my powers created it. Normally I can't even draw stick figures without messing them up." Robert said. Skye looked at the picture. It was a feminine face.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"No. I never had a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"Either she moved away, I moved away, she said no outright, she just wanted to be friends, I got over her, or she's dating the perfect guy." Robert said.

"What?"

"My first crush was in kindergarten. I know, puppy love, but that's what happened. I still have the picture of us at graduation. She moved to Chicago during 1st or 2nd grade, I don't exactly remember. Next one was relatively longer, after the first girl left until I moved away after 3rd grade. I even dedicated a book to her. That was stupid now that I look back on it. She was obviously crushing on another boy, I just didn't want to believe it. Next one was after I moved. From end of 7th grade to towards the end of freshman year. Twin sister to one of my friends. He was okay with it. She wasn't. We're on better terms now, but for a while she wouldn't speak to me. Next was the oboe player. She sat next to me in band. And after the rejection of a few years worth, it took about a week before I asked her. Luckily she just wanted to be friends, so I didn't make it too awkward. Next was the cheerleader. She was dating a football player at the time. I was just trying to find somebody to love at that point, because I got over her in the stupidest way possible. I was watching Big Time Rush and the episode Big Time Decision happened. I got the song No Idea from the episode, and the next day I was listening to it and realized that I wasn't thinking about her. Next up is the drawing. Little Miss Redhead. My current crush. She's dating Mr. Perfect. The problem is that I can't hate him because we're very much alike. We like the same things, we even look sorta similar, except he doesn't need glasses, and his clothes are higher quality. He cares more about his appearance." Robert said, explaining his love life to Skye.

"What's her name?" She asked him.

"I'm not telling you, because I know that if you find out, you'll figure out who she's dating and try to convince him to break up with her, and then she'll be devastated and if there's one thing I don't want to see in this world, it's her being sad. Especially if I was the cause. That's why I'm keeping it a secret." Robert told Skye.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I even bought a movie, simply because she said that she liked it. I didn't plan on giving it to her, because she already had it, but I bought it." Robert said.

"What movie was it?"

"13 Going On 30. It's not that bad actually. It's not my favorite romantic comedy, but it's not bad."

"What's your favorite?" Skye asked wanting to know more about this kid.

"Bubble Boy, and before you say it's not a romantic comedy, my definition of it is that the main character's actions are because of love. Jimmy's whole motivation is to get to Niagara Falls to stop Chloe's wedding so that he can tell her that he loves her, ergo, romantic comedy."

"So, what about your friends?"

"My best friend, he's probably the greatest friend anyone could ask for. He always lets me do my thing, even if it is super annoying and he doesn't really agree with it. He's cool like that, and I should probably stop beating him up so much." Robert said.

"You beat up your best friend?"

"Nothing serious. I think the worst I've done is a soft punch that he turned into with his face, otherwise it wouldn't have hit him."

"What about your other friends?"

"They're there. They're cool. My best friend is really the only one that I truly talk to." Robert admitted.

"Oh." Skye said.

"Yeah, I know, but he's the only one that I have in almost every class. In fact, before this year we did have every class together, but for some reason his schedule and mine are different in two classes. We never figured out why." Robert told her.

"So, what about your internet stuff. Tell me about Dewey." Skye started.

"What's there to say. I created a YouTube channel hoping to be famous from Day 1 and as of now, I'm grateful for my 40 subscribers, even if one is my dad, and another is my best friend. But still."

"What about your fanfics?" Skye asked him.

"What is there to talk about. I write Self-Insert Mary Sue fanfics some of the time, I sometimes write other weird chaptered fics. I occasionally write a one-shot about stuff, but nothing special." Robert told her.

"What would you recommend to me?"

"For self inserts, probably Sorcerer's Apprentice 2, for chaptered, probably Love Reinterrupted, and for one shot, maybe The Truth About Love. I don't really know. You'll need to read that one to understand most of them. I write sequels more than needlessly continue a story and get farther and farther away from what the original prompt was." Robert explained.

"So, any plans for the future?" Skye asked.

"What does it matter? I don't have one anymore." Robert said.

"Hey. Look. I promise, you'll only be at S.H.I.E.L.D. for about a day at most, but then you'll be under our protection." Skye tried to calm him down.

"Hmm. Maybe. I always wanted to be a movie star. And a television star. And a hit singer. And voice actor. And director. And writer. I want to do everything. I want to be the greatest ever. And now I actually can be. I have everything I ever wanted, but it wasn't worth it. I always wanted to make a web series combining my two favorite fandoms, Power Rangers and Team StarKid. I'd call it Power Rangers Starship Destiny: A Jukebox Musical. I even have the script for the first part almost finished. I just need some people who are willing to to act, sing, dance, and wear tights. And unless I go to California or New York that's probably not going to happen." Robert said.

"Is that where you want to go to college?"

"Yeah, either USC or Pratt in New York. Either of those would be fine." Robert said.

"So, are you normally like this?"

"What, talkative? Yeah, but it's usually random stuff that nobody cares about, not too different from all that I've been saying actually. I also wanted to make an online review show where the gimmick is that it's a clone who has a camera that only shuts off if people sing, so every episode will end with a related song to the movie, or something plot related if there weren't any good songs. Oh, and there would be a plot. And 10 movies. I want the world." Robert said with a forced laugh.

"Well-" Skye was interrupted by May walking into the room.

"We're here. Time to drop him off." Robert got up.

"It was nice talking to you Skye, I guess I just needed an audience to get this off of my chest." Robert said.

"Yeah, no problem." Skye said trying to fake a smile. Something about his story had messed with her emotions. Robert walked off the Bus and soon after it took off for another mission. Skye hoped that he would go on to find his purpose in life.

That's all she wanted for him. Happiness.

* * *

"_It may take a long while._" Robert thought. "_But I'll do something that other people will like. And it won't be for me. That's my problem. I'm selfish. Maybe I should take heed to what others want to do and listen to them. Also, maybe take those earphones out, people think that I'm isolated. And maybe I am, but if I take them out people might try and approach me. It may take a while, but soon I'll be fine._" Robert headed out to begin the rest of his life. No matter what would happen, he wouldn't forget the people who helped him make it this far. His parents, his friends, and every single person who watched one of his videos or read his story. They made him a person to be proud of. And you are a part of that. So, thank you.

_**I know that this isn't like my usual fare, but I just wanted to say this. I needed to tell my story, and you guys would listen. I hope that you enjoyed it, but if you didn't I understand. I'm a complex person. So, review, and maybe leave some suggestions as to whether you think Robert should come back, like Mike Peterson, or whether this should be my only time to visit the Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. So, anyways. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
